Jackie Burroughs
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Toronto (Ontario) |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Zal Yanovsky (???? - 1968) |figli = Zoe Yanovsky }} Jackie Burroughs è stata un'attrice anglo-canadese. Biografia Giovinezza Jackie Burroughs nacque nel Lancashire, in Inghilterra, il 2 febbraio 1939. All'età di 13 anni si trasferì con la famiglia a Toronto, in Canada. Frequentò la scuola privata femminile Branksome Hall e nel 1962 si laureò all'Università di Toronto. Carriera Il suo debutto cinematografico avvenne nel 1966 nel film Notes for a Film About Donna & Gail. Ha recitato poi in La zona morta (1982), Vecchia volpe (1982) e nel ruolo di Mrs. Amelia Evans nel film televisivo Anna dai capelli rossi (1985). Nel 1987, Jackie Burroughs produsse e diresse il film A Winter Tan, basato sulle lettere di Maryse Holder, pubblicate nel 1979 nel libro Give Sorrow Words – Maryse Holder's Letters from Mexico. Jackie Burroughs è molto famosa per aver interpretato dal 1990 al 1996 il personaggio di Hetty King nella serie televisiva La strada per Avonlea. La serie è basata sui romanzi della scrittrice canadese Lucy Maud Montgomery e prodotta dalla Sullivan Entertainment. Più recentemente la si è vista nel film The Sentinel (2006) e in un episodio della serie televisiva Smallville. Vita privata Jackie Burroughs è stata sposata con Zalman Yanovsky, co-fondatore con John Sebastian della band The Lovin' Spoonful. La coppia, che ha avuto una figlia, Zoe, ha divorziato nel 1968. Morte Jackie Burroughs è morta nella propria casa di Toronto nel pomeriggio del 22 settembre 2010 a causa di un tumore allo stomaco. Filmografia Attrice *''Notes for a Film About Donna & Gail'' (1966) *''The Purse'' (1966) *''Wojeck, nell'episodio "All Aboard for Candyland" (1966) *The Ernie Game'' (1967) *''The Hart & Lorne Terrific Hour'' (1970) Serie TV *''The Psychiatrist, nell'episodio "God Bless the Children (Pilot)" (1970) *Eat Anything'' (1971) *''Norman Corwin Presents, nell'episodio "The Discovery" (1972) *Running Time'' (1974) *''Monkeys in the Attic'' (1974) *''125 Rooms of Comfort'' (1974) *''La mondana felice'' (My Pleasure Is My Business) (1975) (non accreditata) *''Twelve and a Half Cents'' (1977) *''Great Performances, nell'episodio "Out of Our Father's House" (1978) *Chairman of the Board'' (1980) Film TV *''Rapimento di un presidente'' (The Kidnapping of the President) (1980) *''Chairman of the Board'' (1981) Serie TV *''Heavy Metal'' (Heavy Metal) (1981) (voce) *''The Intruder'' (1981) *''Vecchia volpe'' (The Grey Fox) (1982) *''Chautauqua Girl'' (1983) *''Archivio segreto'' (Overdrawn at the Memory Bank) (1983) Film TV *''Gentle Sinners'' (1983) *''The Wars'' (1983) *''La zona morta'' (The Dead Zone) (1983) *''All the Years'' (1984) *''The Surrogate'' (1984) *''Evergreen'' (1985) Miniserie TV *''Brivido seducente'' (Seduced) (1985) Film TV *''Gli orsetti del cuore - Il film'' (The Care Bears Movie) (1985) (voce) *''Titolo di studio: nonno'' (The Undergrads) (1985) Film TV *''Ewoks, negli episodi "The Cries of the Trees" (1985) (voce), "Rampage of the Phlogs" (1985) (voce) e "Sunstar vs. Shadowstone" (1985) (voce) *Anna dai capelli rossi'' (Anne of Green Gables) (1985) Film TV *''La morte non sa leggere'' (A Judgment in Stone) (1986) *''Taking Care of Terrific'' (1987) Film TV *''A Winter Tan'' (1987) *''John and the Missus'' (1987) *''I Vant to be Alone'' (1988) Film TV *''Carnival of Shadows'' (1989) Film TV *''The Midday Sun'' (1989) *''Ai confini della realtà'' (The Twilight Zone), nell'episodio "Tante, tantissime scimmie" (1989) *''Denti assassini'' (Food of the Gods II) (1989) *''Ultimo avvertimento'' (Final Notice) (1989) Film TV *''Sussurri'' (Whispers) (1990) *''La strada per Avonlea'' (Road to Avonlea) (1990-1996) Serie TV *''Elizabeth Smart: On the Side of the Angels'' (1991) *''Careful'' (Careful) (1992) *''Night Owl'' (1993) Film TV *''How Dinosaurs Learned to Fly'' (1995) (voce) *''Colomba solitaria'' (Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years), nell'episodio "The Hanging" (1995) *''O Canada'' (1997) Serie TV *''Hemoglobin - Creature dall'inferno'' (Bleeders) (1997) *''Elvis Meets Nixon'' (1997) Film TV *''Due South - Due poliziotti a Chicago'' (Due South), nell'episodio "Eclissi" (1997) *''Platinum'' (1997) Film TV *''Heritage Minute, nell'episodio "Rural Teacher" (1998) *Evidenti tracce di sangue'' (Evidence of Blood) (1998) Film TV *''Last Night'' (Last Night) (1998) *''More Tales of the City'' (1998) Miniserie TV *''Happy Christmas, Miss King'' (1998) Film TV *''Cover Me'' (1999) Miniserie TV *''Have Mercy'' (1999) *''Angela Anaconda'' (Angela Anaconda) (1999) Serie TV *''Washed Up'' (2000) *''L'altra metà dell'amore'' (Lost and Delirious) (2001) *''Further Tales of the City'' (2001) Miniserie TV *''On Their Knees'' (2001) *''Smallville'' (Smallville), nell'episodio "Il futuro" (2001) *''The Pilot's Wife'' (2002) Film TV (non accreditata) *''Night's Noontime'' (2002) *''Just Cause'' (Just Cause), nell'episoio "Death's Details" (2003) *''Cose da maschi'' (A Guy Thing) (2003) *''Made in Canada, nell'episodio "Beaver Creek Valentine" (2003) *Mystery Ink'' (2003) Serie TV *''Willard il paranoico'' (Willard) (2003) *''Dead Like Me'' (Dead Like Me), nell'episodio "Reaping Havoc" (2003) *''Rhinoceros Eyes'' (2003) *''The Republic of Love'' (2003) *''L'undicesima ora'' (The Eleventh Hour), nell'episodio "Georgia" (2004) *''La stagione vincente'' (The Winning Season) (2004) Film TV *''Cavedweller'' (2004) *''Vado, vedo, vengo - Un viaggio tutte curve'' (Going the Distance) (2004) *''The Limb Salesman'' (2004) *''Snow'' (2004) Film TV *''Bailey - Il cane più ricco del mondo'' (Bailey's Billion$) (2005) *''Walter Ego'' (2005) Serie TV *''L'amore in gioco'' (Fever Pitch) (2005) *''King's Ransom'' (King's Ransom) (2005) *''I commedianti'' (Slings and Arrows), negli episodi "Season's End" (2005) e "Fallow Time" (2005) *''Leo'' (2005) *''Martha Behind Bars'' (2005) Film TV *''The Sentinel'' (The Sentinel) (2006) (non accreditata) *''Presagio finale'' (First Snow) (2006) *''Conciati per le feste'' (Deck the Halls2006) *''Skip Tracer'' (2008) Film TV *''Into the Labyrinth'' (2008) *''Sophie, nell'episodio "Stolen Kisses" (2009) *Higglety Pigglety Pop! or There Must Be More to Life'' (2010) (voce) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Small Town Murder Songs'' (Small Town Murder Songs) (2010) Regista *''A Winter Tan'' (1987) Note Collegamenti esterni * Burroughs, Jackie Burroughs, Jackie